This pilot study will test the feasibility of obtaining muscle biopsies usi an open approach for the purpose of studying the vessels of human beings. Fiv normal volunteers will undergo the procedure and the characteristics of ves ls dissected from the specimens will be compared to standards of vessel reacti ty "in vitro" using arteriography.